shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Igneel
Introduction Aria Igneel is a ninja turned pirate and is the chef and 2nd swordsman of the Shinobi Pirates. He is Totomaru's little brother and his Element is Wind. Appearance Ari is a slightly muscular teen with blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit contains a black t-shirt, an orange jacket, dark blue trousers, black shoes, blsck glovless fingers, and a black neckband. He has a scar running down his chest from a swordslash that he recived from training back on Shinobi Island. Personality Due to being the youngest of the Shinobi Pirates, Aria comes off as a child like pervert. His pervertedness tends to get him into trouble, usually by Sari. He has been known to state dirty remarks at inapproiate times. Dispite all this, he is a very loyal crewmwmber and always does what he can to help the crew out. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are. This is often problematic in his fighting as he can't attack female opponents as he would rather die than hurt them (though that doesn't mean he won't resort to blocking their attacks). Totomaru states thats his only weakness in a fight. Thanks to his perverted tendicies, he had a massive nosebleed when he saw Sari in her skimpy swimsuit. As a chef, Aria gets easily annoyed with his older brother and Kenta for always eating out their food supply. He even went as far as to put a lock on the fridge thats locked by a code that only he and Kaien know. Aria has also been known to be strong-willed, slightly crazy, and free-spirited, often with a blatant disregard for rules. This was shown when he disobeyed Totomaru's order of retreating from the first fight with Turbo and his crew and instead rushed in and gave Roran a slash to the chest. One of Aria's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen, being born with a love for food. He strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. He also is shown to fully believe that anyone who wishes for food should be given food, be it an ally or a enemy, such as giving the starving Enchu food despite Enchu being part of Silver Tiger Pirates. Abilities and Powers Dipiste being the youngest and weakest of the crew, Aria is very strong. Totomaru and Kaien both have stated that Aria has the potentail to surpasse them both, if he would only stop having a dirty mind. As a chef, Aria is a very skilled cook and can prepare even complex recipies. Swordmanship As 2nd swordsman, Aria is very skilled in swordsmanship, showing great skill with his twin katanas. He can cut with great percision and aim thanks to him being a chef and prepearing food for the crew. He can also channal his Wind Element into his blades for more cutting power. Hand to Hand Combat Aria also has some degree in hand to hand combat, as shown when he was in a sparring match with Ren and was evenly matched with the killer. Physical Strength Aria's physical strength is fairly high. During the fight with the Mountian Bandits, he has shown to be able to lift a giant boulder and throw it like a ball. Agility Being in tuned with his Wind Element, Aria is very fast, capable of dodging multiple blasts from Roran's bazooka and dodge Warutashi's "Storm Barrage" with great ease, dispite Warutashi stating it was unavoidable. Endurance He has shown to be quite resilient, beinag able to stand up from Warutashi's bomb explosions. Weapons Like the rest of the crew, Aria uses Shuriken and Smoke Bombs. With his Shuriken, Aria can channal his Wind Element into them, making them wind disks that can cut through anything. Elemental Control Being a ninja born from Shinobi Island, where each ninja is born with the ability to control any one element, Aria is very skilled with his Wind Element. Apart from using his Wind to power up his weapons He also has multiple techiques: Twister Shot - Aria creates a tornado from his mouth, causing great destruction. Slashing Tornado - Using his swords, Aria creates a mini tornado on each blade and uses their power for a scissor like slash. Wind Bullets - Aria shoots bullet shaped wind blasts from his hands or mouth. Hurricane Blast - Using all his wind power, Aria creates a huge ball of wind and throws it, creating a huge explosion on impact. Storm Armor - Aria covers himself in Wind Element, creating a wind armor that repel any attack. Cyclone Orb - By channaling his Wind Element from his mouth into his hand, Aria creats a small wind ball and shoots it at his opponet. He can also use multiple shots of this techique. Hurricane Snake - Aria's signiture attack. By summining all of his wind power, he blasts his opponet with a huge amount of wind in the form of a snake, capable of causing death to whoever it hits. This is the reason behind his nickname "Twister Snake Aria". Haki Busōshoku Haki: ''Aria can also use Busoshoku Haki. He first manifested this during the crews fight with Byakko's crew and he deliverd a slash, that was much stronger then usual, to Enchu's chest. Relationships Crew Aria and his brother Totomaru share a typical brotherly bond, while the two bicker from time to time, they deeply care about each other. They also have shown the best teamwork, due to Fire and Wind being compatible. While he gets along with Sari, he often gets beaten by her due to his perverted tendicies. He looks up to Kaien and Ren for their extreme strength, and they in turn treat him like a good friend, with Ren charging at Turbo for stabbing him. And aftyer Kaien saved him from Omega's attack, he personally challenged him for revenge. He is usually seen hanging out with Kenta, and the two have shown to have a close bond. They also have shown to be quite a team in combat. Family Aria stated that his and Totomaru's parent are well respected ninja back on Shinobi Island. Allies/ Friends He had a close friendship with Fuka, Kenta's little sister. It was because of their friendship that Aria has a close bond with Kenta. Kenta like to tease Ari for him having a crush on her, which Aria always denies. Fuka was also the only girl Aria never had perverted tendicies for. Enemies He is an enemy of the Marines, having a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli44,000,000. He seeply hates Omega Shion, after seeing him blast Kaien with his lightning breath. History Working on it! Character Design Hey, every main character cast need a pervert right? So I made Aria, who has the same name as Aria, the Air user of the Element 4 from Fairy Tail. Major Battles with Shinobi Pirates vs Jackson Pirates (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs 20 Mountian Bandits (Won) vs Turbo (Lost) vs Roran Ukatota (Won) with Totomaru Igneel and Kaien Takamaka vs Marines (Won) vs Captain Vander (Won) vs Enchu Rounta (Won) vs Warutashi Isami (Won) vs Ryo Wakaba (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs New World Sea Kings (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs the Darkness 6 (Lost) vs Omega Shion (Won) with Kenta Hiemaru vs Raiga Sarutobi (Lost) Quotes (Punch Line) ''"Thats what she said!" (About his brother) "Sure he may be a jerk at times, but hes my older brother. And there is a reason hes captain of our crew. (After seeing Sari's swimsuit) "KAWAII!!!" (nosebleeds) (To Ryo) Surprised that I'm still standing? (To Omega) "Kaien got hurt because of my own cowerdence. He got hurt because I was too scared of your strength. I'll admit you guys are strong... But (draws swords) I'M ALOT STRONGER THEN YOU THINK!! GET READY YOU DARKNESS BASATRD!! Trivia Aria and Totomaru's names come from Fariy Tail charcters. Coincidently, the characters are both from the Element 4 and have both fought Natsu, whose fathers name is thier last name, Igneel. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ninja Category:Chef Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters